1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna part transmitting and receiving a radio signal.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available functions.
Also, as mobile terminals are considered as personal belongings designed to make a fashion statement, various design forms are being required. Design forms may include structural changes and improvements that make mobile terminals user-friendly. Antennas can be considered as one of these structural changes and improvements.